Pals Forever
by Barnzulla
Summary: This is a story about a young explorer who is about to go on a trip to the Sinnoh Region, until that is he gets a call. What could be in store for having a travel buddy? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1 My New Pal?

( ) will indicate human thoughts

My new pal?

It was a bright and clear day in Vermilion City, for that's where we meet up with the main guy in our story. My name is Sam Furman, I'm 20 years old and I guess you can call me a Pokemon trainer, although I don't own a Pokemon myself. What I do is go on trips around the region and observe Pokemon in their natural habitat, as well as help out my pal Brock in Pewter from time to time. Which is where the hell all begins: *ring ring* "Oh crap the telephone" Sam rushed downstairs to grab the phone "Hello?"... "Hi Brock whats up?...Right now?...OK, I'll be there next bus down." (Darn it, I'll have to postpone my trip to the Sinnoh region. Oh well better get a bus ticket and see what he wants so desperately.)

Next day in Pewter

Nothing could be heard in the distance except for the Pidgey and Spearow chirping away, Beautiful rock formations littered the distance and a there was a warm atmosphere in the city. "Ah, Pewter City."

"Better see what Brock needed me down here for" sighed Sam. The trainer walked slowly down the road and took in all the sights. As he was approaching the Pewter City Gym he heard a loud BOOM! (What the hell was that?)

Sam rushed towards the gym to see an Onix lying on its side and appeared knocked out. As Sam got closer he saw Brock next to a Raichu. Panting heavily Sam asked "What... the hell happened... here?" Brock quickly responded "I'm teaching this Raichu how to use Hyper Beam with my Onix as the target." After recovering his breath " Hyper Beam? why teach a Raichu Hyper Beam?" Brock just smiled and said "Watch, its not over yet."

As soon as he said that Onix got up and roared deeply with anger. The enraged Onix charged at the weakened Raichu. "Now Raichu, Use Hyper Beam one more time!" Instantly Raichu jabbed its tail into the ground for support and opened its mouth to reveal a yellowish energy, charging and stirring. Onix was still getting closer and closer. Just as Onyx was about 10 feet away from Raichu, the electric mouse released the beam at Onix. the mouse's body was getting pushed back by the shear amount of force the beam produced. Direct hit, right on Onix's face. The rock snake flew backwards and landed hard on the ground."That's it Onix, I think Raichu has got you beat." Brock said. he walked over to the fallen Pokemon and placed his hand gently on its head. "you did a very good job today helping Raichu, take the rest of the week off as your reward" Brock grabbed a Pokeball and returned Onix to it.

"Well, what did you think of that" Brock yelled happily. Sam looked at the exhausted Raichu with shock. "Thats amazing Brock, but how in the world can a Raichu know Hyper Beam?" Brock walked over and picked up the tired Raichu."Thats easy" he said "with a TM capsule, of course. Come on, lets go in the gym, I have a favor to ask of you."

20mins later

Brock set the Raichu down on the ground in the poke-play pen out back and invited Sam to sit at a table out there. He poured Sam and himself a glass of lemonade. The little mouse ran off in the grass as Brock sat down and said firmly "the reason why I called you down here is because I want you to take Raichu with you on your trip to Sinnoh to help train her." Sam choked a little on the lemonade at what Brock said. "Why me? Raichu seems to be strong and healthy here. Plus you know I've never took a Pokemon with me on a trip before, I'm not a " "But you carry a poke-dex, which shows that you are a trainer" Brock interrupted. " I want you to take Raichu with you because she has never been out of this place before. Not to mention she's really shy around people."

"She?" Sam responded with a puzzled look." how do you know its a girl?" "Why thats easy to tell on Raichu" Brock explained "Raichu!...come here girl!" Moments later the mouse Pokemon ran up to Brock and stopped short when she saw Sam there next to him. "Its OK Raichu, He's a nice guy" Brock said gently. Slowly but surely the Raichu climbed up onto Brock's lap and curled her tail around herself keeping a watchful eye on Sam. "Look at her tail, you'll notice that the tip is short and rounded." Brock pointed out. "That is a female Raichu, male Raichu's tail tips are more longer and pointer." "Ooohhh" Sam realized. "I get it now." "Its the less embarrassing way to tell the gender of a certain Pokemon" Brock continued. "There's another way?" Sam interjected "...Oh, stupid me." Raichu's face started to blush a little from Sam's comment. "Anyway there are other ways to tell Pokemon gender like certain variants of Pokemon and color." "Like with Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and Hippowdon."

Sam just stared at Brock for a bit with a confused look on his face."And you know this how?" Brock got a little nervous for a second and explained" well...from my travels with Ash and a little experience of course." "you got that perverted look all over your face again Brock" Sam pointed out. "Don't fret, I get what you mean. After all a Pokemon breeder has to know about these things one way or another." Raichu's face was still blushed from the conversation.

After a moment of awkward laughing Brock started to get serious again "Anyway we still need to get to the subject at hand." "I want you to take Raichu with you since she can get really shy around people." "I would love to do it myself but I don't got the time to do that since I'm running the gym again." "And not to mention that you going on your trip is perfect timing!"

Sam sat there looking deeply into his glass of lemonade during Brock's conversation. (I don't know, I've never traveled with a Pokemon before. But my father has plenty of times and he seems to enjoy it.) "Sam?...Sam are you listening?". "Huh?". "I said that she would make a good traveling buddy." "She loves it when I take her with me on my morning walk so I'm sure she would love it traveling with you since you love to go to places." Sam looked at Raichu for a second, quickly she look down to avoid eye contact. (I...I guess it won't hurt to try) "Sure, why not. I'll give it a shot". "Perfect!" "I'll have you stay here a couple of days so you and Raichu can get to know each other." (Great now I'll have to postpone my trip more) "Then I'll get you a backpack loaded up with things that she likes to take with and you'll be all set." Brock explained.

He slowly picked up Raichu off his lap and set her down on the ground in front of Sam. "And today is the first day that you two should get to know each other." Raichu looked up at Sam and started to slowly back away. Sam leaned forward a bit and said" Whats wrong Raichu?" "You know I would never hurt you, I just want to be friends with you". Raichu bumped into Brock's legs and quickly looked up with a frightened look on her face."Its OK girl, he really means its." "Now that I start to think of it Sam, you are a pretty intimidating fellow." "Hows that?" Sam snapped. "Well first off your six feet tall, have a slightly big build, and red eyes. Which I never quite got since your not an albino". "Yeah, i guess your right." "OH, how about this?" Quickly Sam took out a little case which appeared to be for contact lenses. "Be back in a second"

Brock sat down on the ground next to Raichu and started rubbing her ears, "its OK girl, he really is a nice guy." "Rai Raichu" she quietly said and snuggled her head against Brock. Moments later Sam came back out and Brock instantly notice the different eye color. "Blue contact lenses"? "Yup, my father got them for me for when I go on my travels." "I told him one day that people seem to stare at me because of my eyes." "So out on his journey to the Orange Islands he came back with these lenses." "So whenever I go out to new places I put them in so people don't stare at me".

"Look Raichu, Sam is still a good guy no matter what his eye color." "He's willing to change his appearance to be friends with you, but no matter what he's still the same person" Brock explained to the shy Raichu. Raichu still had a frighten look on her face when she looked up at the giant in front of her. Puzzled a bit, Sam got on the ground on his stomach and propped his upper body with his elbows. "How about this Raichu?" " I'm down to eye level with you". Raichu look again at Sam and her frightened expression started to fade away. Brock gently pushed her towards Sam and said "Now go over there and say hello". "I won't bite" Sam joked while smiling. Raichu got up on her hind legs and slowly tipped toed towards Sam. She sniffed the air around Sam to get his scent. She gave another quick look to Brock who was smiling at her, then got right next to Sam and started to walk around him on all fours while sniffing the air around him. After her little round about she cuddled underneath his left arm and appeared to sigh a bit of relief. "See, I'm not a bad guy." Sam said.

Slowly Sam took his right hand and started to gently scratch the top of her head. "Well I'll be, it took her a couple of weeks after she was born to warm up to me like that." Brock joyfully said. "I think its because of my fathers Pokemon." "She must of smelt my fathers Pichu." Sam explained. Brock, looking amazed said "Your father got a Pichu?" "Where did he find it?"

Sam started to sit up and gently pulled Raichu on his lap. "Well, I found the Pichu on a street nearly dead from hunger." "It was during the time my father was back home" "When I found it I brought it back to my parents house quickly where my father took over and started nursing it back to health." "From there on it's been my fathers little buddy." "But when my father was going off again on his journey Pichu wanted to go with him." "I haven't heard from them for a couple of months now". Brock looked at Raichu and saw that she was actually enjoying herself a bit. "Thats a relief" Sam looked up at Brock with a confused look.

Brock just smiled and said "This Raichu has a hard time getting to know people right away." "Like I said earlier, when she was a Pichu herself, it took her a couple of weeks to warm up to me even though her parents were right there". "But one day a buddy of mine named Ash brought over his Pikachu to try and help me out with her." "After a couple of days she started to warm right up to me" "I think its because I had Pikachu's scent on me along with Pikachu's coaxing that got her to warm up". Sam looked down at Raichu whom he was still petting. "Then it had to be Pichu's scent and you coaxing her I guess"... Brock started to get up off the grass "Well, I'll go inside and get some of her things packed up like her food dish and I'll be right out." "In the mean time you two get to know each other, play out in the poke-play pen, or something." "You might even find a couple of Pokemon that remember you from when you helped out here."


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know each other

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention this in the first chapter but to let everyone know( cause other people are putting this into their stories) I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the Original Characters and story plot.

( ) will indicate human thoughts

[ ] will indicate Pokemon thoughts

Getting to know each other

Sam and Raichu were walking around in the play pen when he noticed two Ninetails with a Vulpix. He walked over and the two Ninetails started running up to him and tackled him down licking his face. "wow, you two sure are in a good mood today." Sam started laughing as the two Ninetails started tickling him.

Raichu just looked at them with a confused look.

After a moment Sam got free and brought them both to his sides and started scratching their ears. "see Raichu I'm not a bad guy." "I helped Brock get a couple of fire stones to evolve these two into Ninetails". pointing to one of them. "This one here was Brocks original Vulpix and this other one I help raised during one summer." " and by the looks of it they had a child." Sam turned to the baby Vulpix and held out his hand." come here sweety, lets get to know you I'm sure your parents would love to have you know me." The Vulpix cautiously walk up to Sam's hand and sniffed it a bit. "VUL!" it said happily and jumped onto his lap and started licking his face. "Now now, settle down little one." Sam said while laughing.

Raichu's confused look turned into a big smile while she walked over to Sam. "Rai Rai" she said gleefully. Raichu sat right in front of Sam and just smiled at him with the biggest smile she could bring to her face. Sam looked at her and put his free hand on top of her head and just said "I guess your starting to know how nice I am, huh Raichu?."

Brock walked out of the gym towards the play pen and yelled for Sam. "hmm, Brock wants me." "be back in a second guys". while walking towards Brock Sam wondered (I hope Raichu only has a few things, but knowing Brock he probably packed an entire kitchen and all of Raichu's toys and belongings. I'm gonna need to get a car just to carry all of that.)

When he got there he notice it was just a little nap-sack. " here you go." "its her food bowl and a couple weeks supply of her specialty made food." "I also left you a recipe card in there on how to make her food." "and last but not least her little Raichu doll". Sam just stood there dumbfounded when Brock showed him the doll."...uh can I ask you why she needs a doll of herself?" Brock just said "think about it for a second." "little girls play with dolls of themselves now don't they"? "oh yeah, I guess that's right." Sam took the nap-sack and set it next to his backpack.

"Well, I think she's starting to get used to me Brock". Brock smiled and replied "That's good!" "I was kind of scared that she wouldn't". "Can you tell me one thing there Brock"? "Sure". " why is it that you evolved her into a Raichu"? "Well the reason behind that was she got into my collection of evolution stones." "She was bringing out a thunder stone thinking it was a toy and accidentally evolved herself into a Raichu along the way." "And sadly when Pikachu evolve into Raichu they are unable to naturally learn moves, hence the reason why I was teaching her how to use Hyper-beam."

Brock pulled out a little device that had the word TM&HM on it. "Its the weirdest not to say best thing ever since its able to teach any Pokemon just about any move." "Since the only moves she knows by herself are Discharge and Thunder I decided to give her another powerful move to have since thunder isn't really the fastest move out there". "Really, I thought that it used the clouds above to to gather electricity and shock their opponent with the lightning which is super fast?" Sam interrupted. "While the lightning is fast itself, having to gather that much electricity to do it is not." Brock explained." just take your Poke-dex and scan her and it should tell you just about anything you want to know about Raichu's in general."

Sam turned towards Ninetails with their baby Vulpix who was playing with Raichu. He took out his Poke-dex and scanned her, he looked at the read out and it started reading out the details of Raichu. Raichu: The Electric mouse Pokemon. Raichu have been known to be very protective of their young and really loyal to their trainers. As well as their per-evolutionary form Pikachu, Raichu typically don't like to go into their pokeball.

"Hmm interesting." "Never knew that they can be very protective". "Yeah they can be." "I bet ya if I didn't know Raichu's parents who are Raichu themselves I would never be able to get to know her and try to work out her shyness" Brock stated.

(I wonder what else this thing knows about Raichu) Sam scrolled down to strengths and selected it. Immediately the Poke-dex started stating: Raichu have the ability to store 10x the amount of electricity in their electric sacs than Pikachu can. It has been known that if a clan of Pikachu gets too big they can start thunder storms by accident due to the amount of electricity in the area and lack of ability to control that electricity. Where-as with Raichu only one is needed to start thunder storms. Although clans of Raichu don't start thunder storms due to their ability to store large amounts of electricity safely and ability to use it better, they can however get overcharged and accidentally start them. The best way to stop a Raichu from getting too overcharged is for it to jab its tail into the ground and discharge itself to the earth or share it with another Raichu or Pikachu. Another method of discharging Raichu safely as well as be pleasurable for Raichu is to massage its electrical sacs. (but wont the trainer get zapped by that?) By doing this correctly it will safely discharge the excess electricity into the air and is generally very pleasing to Raichu.

Sam put the Poke-dex back into his pocket since he found out all he wanted to know and turned towards Brock with a curious look in his face. "So is there a way of massaging the electrical sacs on a Raichu safely"? Brock just smiled and said "Just watch, I'll teach you cause Raichu always has too much electricity in her body." "And believe me, she really loves it if you can hit her sweet spot."

"Raichu!...come here, its time to discharge you!" Instantly Raichu looked at Brock and ran at full speed towards him. In two seconds she jumped on Brock and knocked him over. "See I told you she loves it." With that he sat up and put her in his lap so she was facing him. "Here, come and sit here next to me cause you'll have to learn how to do this". Sam sat down and said nervously" But what if i don't get it right?" "Won't I get zapped big time"? "Yup, so its important to watch and learn"

Brock took both of his hands and lightly placed his thumbs on her cheeks while his fingers gently grasped the rest of her head. Then he slowly moved his thumbs down towards the base of the electric sac's and push inward gently and electricity started to discharge everywhere. When it stopped he began to rub them in a circular motion. With about every two or three circular motion electricity would start to discharge into the air around Brock and Sam.

He then took Raichu and placed her on Sam's lap. "Now you try that and remember to do it just like I did." Sam tried to mimic what Brock did but instead of going down to the base of the sac's then push inward, he went to the top and pushed inward. 10,000 volts of electricity quickly ran through Sam's body. Luckily it just startled him. "Ow...I'm guessing I messed up Brock". "Yup you did." "You need to go to the lower part of her cheeks then push inward". Sam repositioned his thumbs and mimicked what Brock did perfectly this time. After 30 seconds of this Raichu started to loosen up and became putty in Sam's hands. He continued to do this for about 5 minutes until he didn't see any more electricity come out."there, That should be enough Sam." After removing his thumbs from her cheeks Raichu snapped out of her little trance and snuggled up to Sam. "You see, she really loves to get her cheeks rubbed like that."

Indeed she did since she was passed out on Sam's lap. Brock handed Sam a pokeball and said "I forgot to give you this." "Its her pokeball but just to warn you she doesn't like going into it at all." Sam took the ball and put it into his pocket "I thought as much since the Poke-dex said that Pikachu and Raichu dislike being in a pokeball." "Why is that"? Brock just shrugged "maybe they're scared of them, I really don't know." "Well I'm going inside to get lunch ready you going to stay"? Sam replied "Of course, you wanted me here for a couple of days to get to know my new traveling partner."

After lunch the Pokemon went about their usual business. Meantime Sam and Raichu were hanging out playing tag and exploring a bit. Night time was getting near and Brock was getting all the Pokemon to their pokeballs. Sam was carrying Raichu who was out like a light in his arms. "Hey Brock what should I do with her"? Brock just smiled. "You can just take her to bed with you." She just usually sleeps in a little bed in the pokeball storage room" "I think a cozy warm bed would be better than that little bed on the floor she has" "Your bedroom is up on the second floor of the gym". "just like old times Brock?" Sam said with a smile. "Yup, just like old times." Brock grinned.

Sam walked into the gym and made his way up the stairs and went through a door marked guest rooms. Sam walked down the hall towards the first room that had his name marked on it. (Jeez, he still has my name tag on here yet. Oh crap I forgot my stuff out side!) Just as he turned around a Graveler came in and set his stuff down in front of him. "Oh, Thanks a bunch there Graveler". "ler." it quietly said as to not wake up the exhausted Raichu.

Sam entered the room and set Raichu down onto the bed and rushed out to grab his things. Just as he was coming into the room he notice that Raichu had woken up with a confused look. "Shh Its bed time sweety." "you passed out from all the fun we had today so Brock told me just to bring you with me." "Plus don't you think that sleeping in a nice soft bed would be better then sleeping in a little flat bed on the floor, hmm? Don't you think?" Raichu just stood there and did nothing as Sam went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and took out his contact lenses. (hmm, she might get scared if she see's my red eyes again, but i left the light off in the room so it should be ok.)

As Sam walked out of the bathroom Raichu was still in the same spot looking at him in the dark. Sam got into the bed and called Raichu over to him. She slowly crawled over to him, then suddenly he grabbed her and put her underneath the covers with her head sticking out looking at him. "I must say that we had a really great day today Raichu." " We should have a great time on my, excuse me, _our_ trip in a couple of day's." "But for now lets get some well deserved rest and get some.. play ...time...into...Zzz" Sam passed out.

If Sam could see Raichu's face he would see that she was starting to blush. As she layed there looking at her new friend she thought about the whole day they had, playing tag, exploring the backyard, and watching as he met up with the Ninetails. But she thought to herself [why am I so afraid of his eyes? When he went into the gym earlier when we first met and came back out they looked normal... It doesn't matter what color they are, he's a great friend and I should be very grateful to Brock for introducing him to me. Although now that I start to think about it, there's something about him that makes me feel warm around him, like... family.] Exhaustion started to overcome her, she slowly moved her face close to his cheek and gave him a good night lick and closed her eyes. "Rai...chu."

Well there you go a little late in updating it but its done. Been playing my Wii and Xbox 360 to much. Please Rate and Review, Next chapter coming out on 5/30/10.


	3. Chapter 3 Heading Out

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the Original Characters and story plot.

( ) will indicate human thoughts

[ ] will indicate Raichu's thoughts

** will indicate actions(will be used very seldom)

Heading Out

_Darkness...Only, Darkness...But I see something in the distance. I can't make out what it is, but for some reason I know its a Pokemon. It seems like it's in danger...crying for help...but no-one is there to help it... It looks up at its attacker...overwhelming fear in its beautiful red eyes...It yells at the top of its lungs for help appearing to be looking right at me this time, then...Darkness. But what is this pain I'm feeling? It feels, real. _OW!

Sam woke up to Raichu kicking him in her sleep. He got up and turned on a light on the night stand to see that she was having a nightmare. Quickly he tried to wake her up. "Raichu...Raichu, wake up, your having a nightmare." She sprang up panting heavily looking around the room then up at Sam and started to freak out big time. "Easy girl, its me Sam." " You were having a bad dream but its OK now, I'm here."

Slowly but surly she started to calm down and pushed herself into his arms for comfort and started to cry a bit. "Shh its all right, that must have been one hell of dream you had there Raichu." Come to think of it, I was kind of having one myself." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I was dreaming about a Pokemon that was in danger and screaming for help." "but that's done with now so how about we go back to sleep." Sam looked at the alarm clock and realized it was 2:30am. "Geez, its gonna be a pain getting back to sleep at this hour."

Raichu kept looking at Sam with shock in her eyes [I was having that same dream except a human was risking its life and died!] "Hmm?, Whats wrong Raichu?" Quickly she snapped out of it and just looked at his eyes. (Oh crap, She can see my red eyes. Don't need her to start freaking out again.) "How about this Raichu?" Sam got up and proceeded to Raichu's bag and pulled out her Raichu doll and shook it a bit. "I bet after a nightmare like that one you would be wanting this." Her eyes quickly brightened and happily yelled "Rai Raichu!" "That's better." "Now how about we get back to bed and try to get up around 7am so we can spend the whole day exploring?" "chu!" "Then its agreed, Goodnight."

Sam turn toward the light and turned it off and fell asleep quickly. However Raichu was laying there snuggling her doll and thinking about that dream she had. [The thing though is that human in my dream had red eyes, just like yours. But I've had this dream plenty of times before you came here.] She yawned and eventually went back to sleep.

7am rolled around and the alarm clock started to go off. "Darn it, where the hell is that clock." " *yawn* Oh man that was an odd night." He looked to his right and notice his new friend was still sleeping peacefully. "Better not wake her up, she looked like her nightmare was worse than mine." Sam got up out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes and a towel.

Raichu woke up to the sound of running water and quickly sprang up out of bed to notice that Sam wasn't there. She started to get worried. [Oh no, don't tell me that dream was real this time!] She all of a sudden heard a noise stop from the bathroom and realized that someone was taking a shower. Sam exited the bathroom still putting his shirt on and suddenly realized that Raichu was awake and staring right at him nervously. (Crap I knew I forgot to put something on, my lenses.) "Raichu Rai!...chuuu, Rai Raichu" she cried out to him. Sam turned around to see that she was starting to well up with tears and shaking her head. Sam just stood there looking at her. For some reason he knew exactly was what she was feeling. Like she was saying "No, don't change your eyes!...its OK, its just last nights dream"... "Should I try to go today without them?" Raichu shook her head with agreement and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So how about we go for a walk to get this day started out?" Raichu jumped down off the bed and started running towards the door. Outside the air was crisp and a tad cold but it helped wake them up a bit. They started to walk down the streets and walked by the poke-mart. The owner was outside getting things set up for the new day. He turn towards the two and said "Oh hey there Sam. I haven't seen you here for a while." "Has to have been a couple of years now." Sam replied.

While Sam and the shop-keep were talking Raichu's stomach started to grumble pretty loudly. Both of them looked down at her and her face started to blush a bit. "Oh sorry about that Raichu, I should of gotten you breakfast before we headed out." "Hey, how much is some Pokemon food here?" the shop-keep replied "oh don't worry about price." "plus how about a couple nice juicy apples instead?" Raichu's face started to perk up a bit at the sound of apples. The Shop-keep went inside and came back out shortly with two huge apples. Sam got out his wallet and asked " Cool, How much for the apples?" The Man just laughed "Oh don't worry about it, This one is on me." "If it wasn't for you how else could I have gotten a Sun stone to evolve my gloom into Bellossom." Sam just scratch the back of his head and said "Well I didn't have a use for it when I found the Sun stone on a trip to the Hoenn region." "Anyway, Thank you but we need to get going." As Sam said his goodbyes Raichu was bouncing up and down trying to grab one of the apples from his hands. "Here you go buddy, chow down." Raichu happily accepted it and immediately took a big bite out of it. "Whoa slow down or you might choke."

While Sam and Raichu were eating their apples they walked up towards the Fossil Museum. Sam looked at his watch and it read 7:45am. "Hmm, we'll have to wait for about 15 mins before it opens." "Hey how about we go back to the gym and see what Brock's up to before we go to the Museum?" Raichu just kept walking along munching on her apple not caring what was going on. As they made their way to the backyard of the gym Brock quickly said "Where have you two been? I was kind of worried there for a second." "Oh don't worry, We were just on a little bit of a walk and stopped and got a little something to eat along the way."

Raichu finished her apple, core and all, and suddenly notice that they were back at the gym and looked up at Sam's apple. He didn't eat the core since he doesn't like seeds and held it to his side while he was talking to Brock. Raichu slowly started to reach her arm out towards the apple core. Just as she about had it Sam moved his arm to show Brock the apple he got from the shop-keep. She then used her tail and tried to gently jab it out of his hand when he tossed it into his other and and grabbed his poke-dex to show Brock something on it. [Argh. I want that apple. He's not gonna eat the seeds. But I will!] Suddenly he noticed Raichu's face showed a little anger. "Hey Raichu, do you want the core?" This snapped her out of her angry face and started to put a blush across it. She held out her arm and accepted the core and started to chomped down on it.

Sam continued his conversation with Brock. "You see, the only ancient fossil Pokemon I haven't got recorded on here is a Kabutops." "So I figured that when it opens up Raichu and I would go there and look around." "Then when we get back we'll spend the rest of the day getting ready to head back to my house and get a plane ticket for her too." "sounds like you got your day planned perfectly." Brock said "Well Its about 8am now so you better hurry so you can get up there."As soon as Sam started walking to the doors Raichu finished the other apple and saw that Sam was almost to the door and ran full speed at him.

When they got to the Museum there was a few people standing in front of the doors waiting to get in. "Boy, we should of just waited here so we could of gotten in early." Finally after about 10 mins they got to the front desk and the clerk asked for $75. "whoa I thought it was $50?" The clerk responded "But you also have a Pokemon that wants to come in as well and they are only charged half-priced sir." "Oh, OK then." After he paid the fee they both went looking around and immediately noticed what he was looking for. He took out his Poke-dex and pointed it to the fossil and hoped he could get a reading off of it.

After a couple of seconds it chirped out: Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokemon. Kabutops's sleek body enables it to swim fast by tucking in its limbs, folding up its claw-like sickles and wiggling. Their diet mainly consists of sea dwelling Pokemon as well as some smaller Pokemon that live on land. (Interesting, even though its a Rock/Water type they seem to be very strong since they adapted to walk on land.) "Raichu ready to look around at the other sites?" Raichu just nodded and walk next to Sam as they explored a bit. It was getting to be around lunch time when the two returned to the gym. When they got inside they notice that Brock was in the middle of a gym battle so the two walked around to the back. When they got to the back he notice that Brock had lunch ready for them. Sam went and sat down on the picnic table and patently waited for Brock to get done with his battle.

After a couple of minutes Brock came out looking disappointed. "Let me guess, you loss?" "No, I won." "It just seems like trainers these days don't have the right stuff anymore." "Don't worry about Brock, everyone gets better eventually." "How about we dig in, I'm starving!" Brock and Sam got lunch served for all the Pokemon and poured some soup for themselves and sat down and enjoyed themselves.

4:00pm

"Well Brock Its been fun and all but Raichu and I better get back to my house and check up on mother before our trip". "Say goodbye Raichu cause it'll be a while before we see Brock again." Raichu ran up to Brock and gave him a big hug and started to cry a bit. "It'll be fine girl, you'll love being with Sam."  
"And I trust him to take really good care of you, you know he will." Sam knelt down towards Raichu and said "How about this Raichu, If you have any problems during the trip or feel home sick we'll come back right away." Sam started to smile "No questions asked." Raichu dried up the tears in her eyes and smiled as well.

As the two headed out to the stop where a bus would pick them up Sam pulled out Raichu's pokeball. Raichu started to get frighten a bit "Now I know you hate being in a pokeball and that's fine cause I'm not one to force something onto someone if they don't like it." "But to just tell you that if for any reason you need or want to go in it I have it. OK?" Raichu started to calm down and just smiled at him. As they reached their stop Sam put the Pokeball back into his pocket. They both sat down and waited for the bus.

While Sam was getting out his Poke-dex to check the time Raichu started to snuggled up to him. [I'm really glad that I'm going with you on this trip. And I'm really glad you gave me a choice to go back, but don't worry, I want to stay with you forever. Because you treat me like I'm your little sister, and I guess I consider you to be a very nice big brother!] Sam looked down at Raichu who seemed to be smiling lost in thought and started to scratch her ear gently. A few minutes later the bus came by. The two got on and sat down in a seat as the bus drove off back to Vermilion City.

Well That's Chapter 3 for you. For anyone who was wondering I decided that I'll have the currency be in $ (just easier) Please Rate&Review


	4. Chapter 4 Family

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the Original Characters and story plot.

( ) will indicate human thoughts

[ ] will indicate Raichu's thoughts

Chapter 4

Family

"Ah, Yes!" "We're finally home." Sam cheered. "That long bus ride is just murder, don't you think Raichu?" She just walked slowly off the bus dragging her tail as though she just got done running all day. "RAAAIIICHUU!" "Well how about we get back to my house and get ready to go, I'll introduce you to my mother." "She'll just absolutely love you."

Sam and Raichu were walking down the street towards there house and all of a sudden a trainer walked up to Sam. "Hey you, with the Raichu, I challenge you to a battle." Sam just looked at him with a confused look and said "But I'm not a trainer there sir, just a traveler." The trainer pulled out his Poke-dex and showed him the screen which brought up his id number. "Well I'd say your a trainer, plus you have a Raichu and this city's Gym leader has a Raichu." "I want to see if I'm able to find any weakness's" Sam turned towards Raichu and asked "Well, do you want to battle?" Raichu set her little bag down and walked in front of Sam and just shook in her head yes.

"If it's a battle you want, then you'll get one". The Trainer stated "It'll be a one on one." he grabbed a pokeball and released a huge Pokemon that stood on two legs with a horn on its snout and appeared to be dinosaur like. (Crap, a Rhydon. Raichu won't be able to win against that) suddenly he noticed that Raichu was getting pumped and ready. Little sparks of electricity were flying everywhere from here cheeks.

"I'll go first, Now Rhydon Fury attack." Rhydon rushed towards Raichu and started to quickly jab it horn at Raichu. Thankfully Raichu was the quicker one and started to dodge the attacks. Sadly the last one made contact and flung her backwards. "Raichu! Are you OK?" Sam asked. Raichu got up and just nodded. "Raichu use Discharge!" Streams of electricity flew everywhere and struck Rhydon and exploded in a cloud of dust. It appeared like it took a pretty big hit from that, but as the dust settled it just stood there like nothing happened.

(CRAP! I knew this was gonna happen!)

The Trainer pointed his arm forward and said "Hammer Arm!" Rhydon's arm started to glow white. It charged at Raichu with a little more speed then its last attack. "Crap, quickly Raichu dodge it and use Hyper-beam." Raichu quickly rolled to her right just as Rhydon's arm hit the ground. The sheer force of the attack blew Raichu away and she struck a cement wall near by and fell to the ground. Quickly she got up and opened her mouth which exposed a ball of energy charging in her mouth. The Rhydon turned towards Raichu and the trainer told his Pokemon to use Hyper-beam as well. Rhydon opened its mouth and shot a beam right at Raichu who was still charging it up. "Look out Raichu!" Just at the last moment she fired her Hyper-beam and the two beams locked up in a struggle of who had the stronger beam. Raichu's body was starting to get pressed against the wall as the struggle continued.

All of a sudden Raichu's body started to get engulfed in electricity and her Hyper-beam started to get bigger and more powerful. Rhydon's body was getting pushed back. The trainer yelled "Come on Rhydon, Full Power!" Rhydon put everything it had into pushing out a powerful Hyper-beam. Raichu's body started to get imprinted into the wall from the force of the beam struggle. While getting pressed into it more electricity started to fly everywhere and all of sudden she pushed herself out of the wall and started walking toward Rhydon. Rhydon kept up the beam for dear life while Raichu kept getting closer and closer. Just as she was about 15 feet from Rhydon the Hyper-beam's power got too great and an explosion occurred. When the dust settled Raichu and Rhydon were both knocked out from the explosion.

"Raichu!" Sam yelled as he ran towards his pal. He carefully picked her up and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Are you OK there pal?" Sam asked. "chu" she nodded. The Trainer walked up to Sam and said "That was a great battle." "I was sure that Rhydon had you there, but it turned out to be a tie." "Sadly I could find any weakness's."

"You do know that you had the advantage right?" Sam explained "Yeah I know but Lt. Surge's Raichu is a force to be reckoned with." " Two Thunderbolts later and Rhydon was down." "But oh well I'll have to think up of a better battle plan, later" and with that he was gone. Sam looked at Raichu and said "Well how about we get home and get you cleaned up buddy?" Sam picked up Raichu's bag she was carrying and walked to the house with her in his arms.

"Mom, I'm home." "Oh hi dear, I'm in the living room." Sam set the bags down and carried Raichu into the living room where they both were greeting with a warm smile. "Oh my, What happened to that poor little thing?" She took Raichu out of his arms and brought her to the couch and snuggled her into a blanket on her lap. "Well we had a battle with a Rhydon and it ended up being a tie." Sam explained. Raichu looked up at the lady to see she was a beautiful human. Green eyes, brown hair just like Sam's and a warm motherly smile. The only thing though that Raichu was puzzled with was that she didn't seem to have a scent similar to Sam's. But that didn't bother her much as she snuggled into her lap and closed her eyes.

Sam went out into the kitchen to see if he had any mail from his father, but sadly all he saw was a bill for Gloria and Kevin, his parents. "Hey mom, did I get any mail from dad yet?" "Oh yes you did." "Your father left you a video message on the phone." Sam walked to the phone and switched it to the messages and played the first one he saw. Instantly a picture of his father popped up. Blonde hair, blue eyes and muscular looking that you would think he was a Personal Fitness Trainer.

"_Hey there kiddo. I'm currently at Sandgem Town here and have caught a few Pokemon along the way. Right now I'm gonna get to Oreburgh City and see if I can get my first badge. I hope you trip goes well and maybe we'll see each other on the road. Oh almost forgot, I left you some money in your account so if anything goes wrong you won't be empty handed in an unfamiliar place. Catch you later." _

(Wow that was nice of him.) Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his Poke-dex and proceeded to check his balance. ( I wonder how much he left me? $800 perhaps?) Sam selected balance and his jaw just dropped. " $50,000!" Sam yelled. His mother over heard him in the living room and yelled back. "That was his total winnings from the Hoenn Elite 4." " He said that the winnings from the badges and the champion were enough to get us by easily and wanted you to have it to start your journey as a trainer."

Sam rushed out into the living room and said "But I'm going on this trip to explore the region, not to start out as a trainer". "Yes I know dear but your father wants you to catch a few Pokemon and get used to being around Pokemon when your by yourself instead of just recording them into your Poke-dex." "And it seems you have your first Pokemon right here in my lap." Sam looked down at Raichu and knelt down and snuggled his face to hers "yeah I guess your right, Brock wanted me to get her used to other people and I guess my father wants me to get used to other Pokemon besides his usually six." "Well at least I'll have a friend to go with me." Sam explained.

"Oh now that I start to think of it." "I have your ticket all set." "Brock called me and said that you were bringing a Pokemon with you so I got you a trainer's ticket so it can be outside its pokeball with you on the ship." his mother explained Annoyed a little bit Sam said "not it, _she_" "Oh, she's a girl." Gloria looked down at Raichu and said "Well you better make sure that he keeps himself in line." "I don't want him acting like a idiot in front of some lovely lady's now Raichu, can you help out with that, one lady to another lady?" Sam's face turned red and Raichu appeared to be laughing a bit from the situation. "Mom!" "Why do you have to embarrass me in front of people and now Pokemon who I just met?" "It's what mothers do and boy do I enjoy it."

Later that night Sam was upstairs in his bedroom getting that last of his things he would need for the trip. Raichu slowly crept into his room. Sam turned around to see her creeping. "Hey there buddy, come up here I have something to give you." Raichu got up on her hind legs and walked towards Sam. Sam held out an apple. "I noticed that you really like these so I figured I bring a couple of them on the trip." "And for a bed time snack I thought this would be good."

Raichu's eye lite up like the fourth of July as she received the apple from him. Just as she was about to take a bit she stopped. "What's wrong, Its OK by me if you have a treat before bed-time." She looked at him then at the apple. With a sharp jolt of electricity she split the apple in two. She held out one of the pieces to Sam "Raichu Rai" she said . Sam held out his hand and accepted the offering. "Well that's nice of you, Thank you Raichu." They both started to munch on the apple when Sam's mother walked in "You two should probably get to bed if you want to be out the door by 9am." "OK mom."

After they finished their treat Sam changed into his pajamas and opened the covers to his bed. With a brown blur Raichu was already in there and hogging the bed. "Now come on that's not fair." Raichu scooted over and Sam got in and snuggled in. "Good night Raichu" "Rai,chu"... [ I can't wait, I've never been on a ship before. Maybe they will have apples there... Ooooo I can't fall asleep now...] Raichu poked Sam a bit to get his attention and he just wrapped his arm around her to cuddle her to sleep. After a bit Raichu's eyes started to get heavy. [there's no way I...can...fall asleep now...]Zzz Sam looked over at Raichu now asleep. (You better get some good sleep buddy because you'll need all that you can get.)

_author's notes_

Well there you go people. Sorry for the extremely late updating but my boss decided at last minute that I had to work Sunday night which is the night I devote to writing chapters for this. The next chapter (5) will be out on time late Sunday night (early Monday morning.) If you want to keep up with me on when the chapters will be out I recommend that you check out my profile. I'll do my best to keep that updated with any delays. I'll also be putting up character bios in there as the story progresses.

Rate and review, thanks


	5. Chapter 5 An Odd Day Already

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the Original Characters and story plot.

( ) will indicate human thoughts

** will indicate actions

Chapter 5

An Odd Day Already

*beep beep beep* (nooo, I don't want to get up!) "damn it" Sam reached for the clock and shut it off. He looked at the time and notice it said 7am. "ARGH I don't have to be on the ship for another 3 hours yet." He looked by his door then at Raichu who was miraculously still asleep. (I'm gonna go back to sleep) "SAM! Time to get up dear!" (No point in trying to now) Sam pulled his legs out of the bed and stretched a bit before getting up. He looked at Raichu who was still out.(I'll wake her up in a bit, she had a rough day yesterday.)

Sam walked downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother already had breakfast ready for the two. "Oh where's you Pokemon Samuel?" "I decided that she needs a little more sleep so I'll let her have the whole bed there for 30 mins then get her up." "OK I 'll just keep her breakfast warm then till she gets up." Gloria responded. Sam looked down at the plate and noticed that they were having pancakes with Mago berries on the side. "You know what, I'm gonna wake her up." "There's no way in the world that I want her to miss this."

Sam proceed up stairs and started to hear something. (what its that? Its almost although I can hear something crying for help.) Sam rushed upstairs to find Raichu starting to have a nightmare. "Raichu...Wake up sleepy head..." Raichu awoke with a frightened look on her face, just like the last time she had a nightmare. "Let me guess, same dream?" She just nodded. "Well lets forget that and get downstairs, mom has breakfast ready for us."

The two walked downstairs and immediately Raichu noticed what they were having. Quickly she jumped up to the table and started to chow down. "Oh my, have you been feeding you Pokemon at all Samuel?" Annoyed he just snipped back "YES!" and started to chow down himself. After breakfast was done, Sam went upstairs to get changed into some clothes. Raichu was still at the table licking up all the syrup she could off the plate. "Honey, be honest with me, he does feed you right?" Raichu just shook her head furiously with agreement and proceed back to licking the plate. "My, then I'd have to say that you really like my cooking then, huh?" Again she just nodded and went back to the plate.

Gloria got up and took the other two plates and brought them to the sink. When she came back she got the rest of the dishes on the table and put them into the sink. She turned on the hot water to get them soaked for easier cleaning later. She turned around and notice that Raichu was still licking the plate. "Honey, I am going to need that plate so I can clean it." Raichu just looked up at her and started to get depressed a bit. "Don't worry I'm sure Sam will let you have something sweet on the trip." Raichu got out of the chair and brought her plate over to Sam's mother. Gloria took the plate and put it into the sink and said "Thank you dear"while scratching her ear. Raichu just stood there smiling.

It was around 8:45am, Sam walked downstairs all dressed and with their bags all packed. "Well mom, I'm off." "Good bye dear, take very good care of your new friend now." "I will" "And be sure to say hello to your father for me." "I know." Sam put his backpack on and Raichu slung her little backpack across her shoulders and they were off.

Sam and Raichu were just walking along peacefully, just enjoying the fresh air. Not a care in the world. They got the shipyard where Sam gave them his trainers ticket and proceed with Raichu on board. After taking in the size of the ship, they headed below deck to their room. "lets see 280...281...Ah there we go 282." Sam proceed inside an noticed that it was a quaint little room. One bed, light green comforter and white sheets. "Bot a bad place if I do say so myself." Raichu jumped on the bed and spread out as much of herself as she could. "Raaaaiiiiiichuuuuuuu" "Comfy there girl?" Sam went and sat down in the chair there and turned on the TV. "Well its gonna be a long 5 hour trip but I think we can keep ourselves occupied here in the mean time.

5:30pm

Raichu and Sam were walking off the ship in Canalave City. Both of them bored out of their skull but that didn't keep Sam down. He knew that there were Pokemon here that he has never seen before which got him excited. "Well buddy, how about we get started and hit the trails already?" "RAI!" Sam and Raichu headed out on the only trail out of town 218. It didn't take long for them to realize that they hit a dead end. "How in the world can we get across this pond when there are no boats around?" Suddenly a man who appeared to be a sailor walked up to them and said "You must be new around here I guess?" "Yes I am actually." "I thought so." "Here use this Mantyke to get across." "It'll come back to me when you get across." The man threw a pokeball into the water and a Mantyke appeared right in front of them. "You might get wet but it'll be worth it to get across."

Sam took everything he had that couldn't get wet and stored them in air tight plastic bags and put them back in his backpack. (Thank goodness mom planned ahead and got me these.) "Alright then" he lowered himself into the water and had Raichu hold onto his shoulders Mantyke started to swim across when Sam turned around and said "Thanks again mister!" After they reached the shore Sam said his thanks and gave the Mantyke a treat for its reward.

After somewhat drying off they started walking again. Sam pulled out his Poke-dex from his pocket(thank god this is waterproof) and pulled up the map. "Hmm we should be 2 miles away from Jubilife City." Sam and Raichu were walking along peacefully enjoy the walk when all of a sudden Sam seem to notice that something was following them, but Raichu didn't notice it yet. He decided to just keep moving along and see what would happen.

After about a minute of this he got a little frustrated. "Hey Raichu I think someone is after use." Raichu started to panic a little bit. "Aim a discharge over by those bushes over there to flush them out." Raichu turned around quickly and shot bolts of electricity at the bushes. A small figure came out the bushes and landed gracefully on it tip toes. It kind of resembled a ballerina dancer. Sam pointed his Poke-dex at it and it automatically scanned it. It chimed out: _Kirlia #281 the __Emotion __ Pokemon. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. But be advise a Kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. _"Wow that could become a ver_y _powerful Pokemon if it were trained."

Sam looked up and notice that the Kirlia was looking at him with a somewhat of a death glare. "What's that look for?" "You were the one sneaking up on me." Out of nowhere Kirlia's eyes glowed blue and a wall of energy pushed Sam and Raichu a ways back. "Oh so it a battle you want huh?" "Raichu use Discharge!" Bolts of electricity started to fly everywhere toward the Pokemon. Its eyes glowed blue again, but this time the the electricity just bounce back at Sam and Raichu. Sam dodge all that he could but got zapped by one of the stray beams. "Ouch" Kirlia started to giggle a bit at Sam. Quickly he regained his composure and said "now use Hyper-beam!" Raichu opened her mouth and shot out a quick low powered blast at Kirlia. This time it actually hit.

Kirlia flew backwards a couple of feet but stopped itself with its powers. Kirlia's eyes started to glow blue again and it disappeared. Raichu looked around for it but could find it. Suddenly it appeared in front of her and used Confusion. Raichu got launched at Sam and knocked him over. Raichu laid there on his lap all messed up in the head as Kirlia started laughing hysterically. Sam got up and yelled "Do you think this is funny?" Kirlia looked at him and just nodded yes.

Then it instantly disappeared and reappeared in front of him. It place one of it's hands on Raichu's head and used it's powers to get her out of her confusion. It then gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared. Raichu woke up from its confusion and looked around. She then looked up at Sam whose face was a little flushed. "Rai Rai?" "Huh, Oh nothing." "It got away" (Well that was odd. I wonder what that was all about?) Raichu got off his lap and got her backpack back on and they started back to walking to Jubilife City.

7:30pm

"Finally we are here." Sam yelled. I think its time we got to the Pokemon Center and get you checked out to see if your OK from that battle earlier. As they entered the center Sam noticed that it was similar to the one they had back in Vermilion. The only thing he notice was that this center was a little bit more updated. A nurse appeared from behind the counter and asked "Can I help you sir?" "Yeah I was wondering if you could check out my buddy here." "She took a big hit from a Kirlia and I want to make sure she's alright." "Sure thing" the Pink haired nurse replied. She took Raichu with her to an exam table and ran some tests.

Raichu was starting to get a little nervousness from all the blinking lights, people and Pokemon around. That's when Sam walked into the room and sat down in a chair across from her. Raichu let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sam there. "I'll be back in five or so minutes with the test results." the nurse stated. As they were sitting in the room Sam decided to break the silence. "Not to worry, I just wanna make sure you are all right after Kirlia messed with your head there a bit." Raichu smiled at Sam and started to wag her tail a bit. Five minutes passed and she came back with the results. "Well I'm sorry to say this but your Raichu has Pokerus." "WHAT!" "Oh I'm sorry about that wrong sheet." quickly she changed her paperwork around and said "Well according to this everything checks out 100% she just needs some sleep."

After calming down Sam replied "Well that's a relief." "Don't do that to me, we just had a odd day already." "Well can we get a room for the night then?" "Sure you can, follow me please." She lead them to the front desk and grabbed a key which had the number 26 on it. Nurse Joy then proceed to the 26th room and handed him the key. "Here you go." "Just bring this key back up to the front in the morning." As Sam got his bag off he pulled out some of Raichu's food and poured a bowl of it for her. She quickly started to eat away at it as Sam pulled out a granola bar and started eating it. "Well, I'm afraid to say this but I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like.

_Author's notes_

There you go everyone I managed to do 2 chapters and another little story _A Dark Hero_ all in one weekend. I am really tired after all that. I really hope that you like this story so far cause this is hard work. I didn't think it would be but HOLY **** anyway I'm going to bed.

Please Rate and Review


	6. Chapter 6 A Mysterious Ailment

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the Original Characters and story plot.

( ) will indicate human thoughts

[ ] will indicate Raichu's thoughts

** will indicate actions

Chapter 6

A Mysterious Ailment.

_What's going on? It's this same place again. But I see someone walking down a road. This person is with a Pokemon, I think. They seem to be really enjoying themselves. But there is another Pokemon I see with this person as well. Its the Pokemon that has the beautiful red eyes from my last dream. It seems to really like this person. _

*beep, beep, beep* (mm, that damn alarm clock. Why in the hell do you always have to do this?) With a quick slam the alarm clock was silenced. He looked over and saw that Raichu was sleeping peacefully on the bed across from his. (7:30...better get ready, maybe I'll see my dad on the way. He said that he was gonna be in Oreburgh City, but who knows how long it won't take him to get that badge.)

As he was getting dressed he grabbed his blue lenses and quickly put those in. Then he proceed to get breakfast ready. As Sam was pouring some food for Raichu into her bowl the sound of it woke her up. "Morning buddy, here you go." He placed the bowl at the end of the bed so she didn't have to go far for breakfast.

Slowly she got out of the covers and crawled very sluggishly to her bowl and promptly passed out again right in front of it. "Did that battle with the Kirlia really wear you out?" No response. Instead all he got was her snoring a bit.

It was around 8:30 and the two were finally ready to head out. As he got out of the room he locked it and brought the key up to the front desk. "Here you go, Nurse Joy. Thanks" "Not a problem, and take care." (I always liked going to Pokemon centers to stay for the night. The nurses that operate them are always really kind.) As they headed out on route 203 Raichu was following behind Sam pretty sluggish still from the other day. Picking up on this he reached into his bag and grabbed an apple and some thin string. (time to get her blood going a bit.)

Sam tied the string to the stem of the apple and started to lower the apple behind his back in front of her face. Raichu still out of it didn't really notice what was in front of her. After a few seconds her tail which she was dragging perked up and her nose started to go crazy from what it was smelling. She slowly started to open her eyes a bit more to see that delicious red fruit right in front of her. Quickly she tried to grab it when all of sudden it just disappeared and she fell flat on her stomach. Confused about this Raichu thought that she was seeing things. She got back up and caught up to her pal. After a minute or so Sam lowered the apple again. Raichu who was looking somewhere else didn't notice it and when she looked forward there it was again. [this time your not getting away from me!] she got on all fours and crept up on it like a predator. She lunged for it to only fall flat on her stomach again. She looked around and didn't see it which was starting to get her a little pissed. Sam held back his laughter as much as he could. (oh man, if she found out that I'm doing this I'll be totally screwed) He waited for Raichu to catch up again. This time he could see a little bit of anger in her eyes. He lowered the apple again when she wasn't looking. Electricity started to spark from her cheeks as she noticed the apple again. She got as close as she could and jumped at it again with her mouth open and teeth showing. Heck if the apple had a video camera and saw this coming through its viewfinder, it would be screaming at the top of it lungs.

Success! Raichu finally got the apple, but wait a minute? It was struggling? Sam had her hooked like a magikarp on an old fishing rod. As he tugged a bit on the string Raichu would viciously pull back. As the two had a little tug of war, Sam turned around and started to pull a bit more with both hands. As he was pulling Raichu closer she started to realize that he was playing a trick on her. Angered big time, she dropped the apple and started to discharge electricity around her. "Calm down girl." " I didn't mean anything by it" "I was just trying.." Raichu wasn't one for talk at that moment. She released some electricity at Sam and hit him with a stray bolt. As Sam laid there on the ground smoking a bit and paralyzed Raichu took the apple and sat right on top of Sam all proud and started to eat it. "You didn't... have to go... that far" he managed to get out. Raichu just looked at him and started laughing.

When he finally regained control of his body again and after a lot of apology's they started back on the trail again. That's when he thought they had hit the end of the road. " What the?" "I have to go through the mountain to get to Oreburgh?" "This sucks, cause Pokemon like to jump out at you in caves." Raichu looked up at Sam and saw the look on his face. "Rai?" she asked nervously. "Huh? Oh it nothing. Lets get going." As they went through the cave they passed by a few trainers and saw a lot of Zubat in there, and for some strange reason a Psyduck by the exit.

As they got out of the cave the bright light blinded Sam for a few moments. As his eyes readjusted he saw Oreburgh City in the distance. "WOW, look at that Raichu." "It looks like an industrial town." "I've never seen anything like this in my home region." Raichu climbed onto the back of Sam and got a good look around. The both of them were in awe as they walked towards the town.

As they entered the town he was amazed by the number of Machop he saw working. They passed by the gym and noticed that there was a huge line of trainers waiting to battle the leader. (look at all of the Pokemon that they got. There some I haven't even seen before. He got out his Poke-dex and set it for multiple scanning. He pointed it towards the Pokemon and it scanned in about 40 entries. The one that got him the most was a Pokemon that seem to be coughing out smoke. He brought up the entry that he scanned and it chimed out.

_Torkoal, # 324,the Coal Pokemon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to blow smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies as well as flee if necessary._

"That has to be the oddest Pokemon I have ever seen so far." With those last words the Torkoal sneezed and a huge cloud of black smoke blew out everywhere engulfing the line of people and Pokemon. As the smoke cleared a person came out of the gym and called for the next trainer. Sam rushed up to the guy only to get told to wait at the back of the line. "I don't want to battle the leader, I was wondering if a person by the name of Kevin Furman passed through here." the man looked through his list for that name. "Aw yes here we go." "Yup he was here alright. Defeated all five of Roark's Pokemon with a huge Aggron if I'm not mistaken." Amazed Sam replied "That definitely sounds like dad's Aggron." "Do you know what gym he went to next?" the man just just shook his head no. "Oh well thanks!"

Sam and Raichu explored the town a bit to learn about its history and Pokemon in the area. It was getting to be around mid afternoon and Sam looked at his Poke-dex's map and stared for a while. "Hey how about we go up to Eterna City?" I heard that they have statues about the legendary Pokemon of the region." Raichu just nodded and they started to head for route 206. But some strange reason again Sam had the feeling that someone was watching them from a distance. As they reached the bicycle trail Sam suddenly realized that he didn't have a bike. He went inside and asked if there was a bike he could rent out. Raichu in the mean time was looking around getting into stuff she shouldn't. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something. "Raichu! Come on, lets go." She quickly disregarded it and followed Sam as they got onto the trail.

Sam got on the bike and signaled for Raichu to get on his back. The trail markers indicated that it was a good couple of miles. (I'll be getting one heck of a workout from this 5 mile stretch and it feels like I'm going uphill as well.) But he didn't care because Raichu was having the time of her life feeling the wind rush by her ears. 70 minutes later they reached the end of the trail. Sam, exhausted from the ride, dragged himself out of the trail outpost into Eterna City. Raichu on the other hand was skipping along joyously like a little girl would of. "Glad your having fun" he said sarcastically. Raichu just ignored him as she continued skipping along.

It was about evening but he decided to walk along until they got to the main garden area rather than call it a day. When they got there there they saw 2 huge statues. Sam went up to the statues and tried to read the plates on them but to no avail. (The names seem to be worn off) "hmm I wonder what these Pokemon are called?" (I wonder if it would work, but I doubt it.) He pulled out his Poke-dex and scanned the statues. After what seemed like forever it chimed out. #483 Dialga , #484 Palkia. No further information available. "I'll be, it did scan them." "but that's all I get?" "better than nothing I guess." (They sure do look very powerful... I'd really hate to meet one in alley all pissed off, That's for sure) After exploring a little bit Sam decided it would be best to get a head start for Floaroma Town. (sounds like it would be a great place to find some Grass type Pokemon I haven't seen yet.) Raichu looked at him with a tired look on her face. "Don't worry, all that we're gonna do is travel for another hour and get camp set up." Raichu sighed as she followed along.

They started to enter Eterna forest when all of a sudden Sam's head started pounding in pain. "ARGH!" Raichu look at him instantly to see what was the matter. The pain from his head was so great that he fell to his knees cringing. For some reason he was recalling all of his past events he's had so far with Raichu, his parents, Brock, and exploring Kanto. "Why am I thinking about this?" he yelled. Raichu was scared but went over and held Sam's head trying to comfort her friend. When she looked at his eyes she notice that they were glowing a very faint shade of blue. Suddenly, just as quickly it started, it just stopped.

Sam was still kneeling on all fours gasping for air. His pain was gone but he had a hard time catching his breath. (What's going on here...It feels like I just got done running all month straight.) "chu! Raichu!" Sam looked up to see Raichu worried face. "Its OK, The pain is gone right now." "Lets get camp set up here and call it an early night." "I think some sleep should help me out." As Sam got his tent set up quickly as he could, Raichu gathered up some wood for a fire. Sam arranged the logs into a triangular fashion then put a little lighter fluid on it. Raichu then used discharge to ignite the fluid and got the fire going.

Sam was making a quick supper when he started to feel the pain again. Except this time it wasn't as bad as the last time. As he handed Raichu her bowl the pain started to grow again. (Why is this happening? Get out of my head, pain.) A last ditch effort he tried to do was that whole mind over matter trick to get rid of his pain which actually seem to do the trick for him. As they got done with supper they promptly went to bed. Sam seem to fall asleep quickly while Raichu was lying there wide awake.

[I hope that nothing is wrong. He seemed to be in a lot of pain earlier. I just hope that I can help him out in the future if this happens again.] Unintentionally Raichu was looking at Sam's face with a worried look. He woke up from adjusting himself to see her looking at him. "Don't worry girl I'm fine, really I am. Lets get some sleep OK ? Raichu then snuggled up to her Raichu doll and passed out.

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7 An odd Pokemon indeed

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the Original Characters and story plot.

( ) will indicate human thoughts

[ ] will indicate Raichu's thoughts

Chapter 7

An odd Pokemon indeed

Sam awoke to the sound of his Poke-dex's alarm going off. He arose from his sleeping bag and fiddled with it till he finally got it turned off. Sam looked over towards Raichu's sleeping bag and noticed it was empty. (Wait, where is she) "Raichu!...Raichu, where are you!." He frantically looked everywhere around him, suddenly he heard a noise in the brush behind him. Sam slowly turned around for what he was afraid could of pop out of there.

Raichu popped her head out of the bush with what looked like a berry in her mouth. She looked at Sam who's face was pale white. Raichu just looked at him funny while she walked towards her sleeping bag. As she nibbled on her berry Sam's face slowly melted to embarrassment over the stupidity of his reaction. He walked over and started to get everything packed up. Raichu was just finishing her berry and noticed that Sam was very quiet this morning.

[He still must not be feeling too good yet from yesterday.]

After everything was packed up they started to continue on the Eterna trail to Rt. 205. They encountered a few Budew, a Buneary and a pair of trainers that tried to gang up on him and his buddy but they were no match for her Hyper-beam. They were a couple of miles from the exit of the trail when Sam's head started to hurt again. He gripped his head from the pain as the throbbing of it increased steadily. Raichu heard a noise in the brush near-by and got on all fours and growled. Sam's pain slowly eased away and he told Raichu to settle.

Then a Kirlia appeared right in front of them in a flash. "Wait, it can't be the same one from last time." Indeed it had to be. It was staring at Sam with that death glare like the last time they meet up. "What in the world is up with you and that death glare?" Kirlia's eyes glowed blue and pushed the two backwards with it's powers. "Raichu lets try this again, Discharge." Bolts of electricity flew at the psychic type with great speed. Kirlia put it's hand in front of it and put up a barrier of raw psychic energy. Most of the electricity bounced off of it like last time. (Hmm, just like last time. Well lets try this again and see what happens.) "Raichu, Hyper-beam full power." Raichu jabbed her tail into the ground for a brace and started to charge the beam in her mouth.

Kirlia tilted it's head wondering what was going on. When it realized what the Raichu was doing it shot forth another wave of psychic energy. (Crap not now!) Sam rushed in front of Raichu and knelt down to better brace himself for the impact. The wave hit him but he noticed that it was not letting up. He looked at the Kirlia and noticed that it's eyes were still glowing. (Damn it's not gonna give up till one of us loses.) Raichu's mouth was starting to get fully engulfed with the Hyper-beam's energy. Sam noticed this and said while rolling out of the way. "Now Raichu!" She shot forth the beam at max power towards the Kirlia. Kirlia at the receiving end of this watched with horror as it ripped through her psychic barrier with tremendous power. Quickly it brought its arms up to help guard itself.

**BOOM!** Direct hit!

Kirlia flew backwards about 20 feet and landed on the ground hard. It's body was face down and smoking a little bit from the beam. Sam look at Kirlia expecting it to get back up, but noticed that it wasn't moving. (Crap I think we over did it.) He rushed towards the fallen Kirlia hoping that it was just knocked out. He turned it over to see that it was still breathing. "Oh thank goodness!" (I don't need that on my conscience , Pokemon killer, ugh. Sounds like Team Rockets thing)

Raichu was still standing in the same spot exhausted from the Hyper-beam, but for some reason she felt that it wasn't over, and she was right. Kirlia's eyes quickly opened to see Sam above holding it to see if it was alright. Kirlia's face started to blush a little from the situation. "Well that's a relief." "I thought that we went a little overboard there on that battle." Kirlia's eyes started to glow faintly again (OH CRAP NOT THIS CLOSE. THIS IS GONNA HURT!) Sam slammed his eye's shut to get ready for the pain. But instead got a little kiss on the cheek again, then he felt the weight of the Pokemon disappear from his arms. He opened them to see that Kirlia was gone. He looked over at Raichu to see that she was looking around for it. (Again with that. I must say that Pokemon of this region are really odd.)

As he got up off of his knees he signaled Raichu to follow. They had finally got out of the forest and onto Rt. 205. It was a somewhat grassy trail. Not to rough and not to paved, just perfect for exploring. On the way they passed by a few Pokemon which Sam got scanned in quickly. A couple of them he scanned was a Buizel and a Shellos. As they got to a fork in the road, he noticed that Raichu's cheeks were shorting out electricity in between them cause her to moan in pain. (Must be time to massage them. I haven't done that in a while. Even though she battles some what often she doesn't really use a lot of electric moves.) "Hey Raichu, you feeling OK?" She just shook her head no. "Well how about when we get to Floaroma Town we go to the Pokemon center and get you discharged?" "We'll rent out a room for the rest of the day and night and explore a bit in town after I massage your cheeks, how about that?" Raichu's eye's just lit up with excitement and started running full speed towards the town. "HEY, wait for me!"

As Sam made his way into town, he was gasping for air. (you know, this is insane. I'm in decent shape yet I can't even keep up with Raichu.) Sam got back up and started to look for her. He didn't have to go to far when he notice her sitting by the front door wagging her tail. "Cheek massages and apples." "You really are an odd one aren't you?" She just ignored him as she walk in with him. Sam walked up to the counter to be greeted by a Chansey. "Uh, yes I would like to get a room for the night." Chansey looked at him with confusion and looked up at the clock. It read 4pm. "I need a room now beca..."

Suddenly they saw a nurse coming from up stairs with blankets in her arms. "Oh, hello." "How can I help you."

"Well I would like to get a room right now so I can be ready for tonight when we come back later, as well as give my Raichu here a massage."

"Oh well we usually don't have rooms ready until 5:30 so you can either wait or I'll get you a room but I'll need to hold onto the key until its ready when you come back later." "And if you want us to we can give your Raichu a massage while you get things set up in your room."

" No that's all right." "She has a little sweet spot on her electric sacs that she likes." "It's kind of hard to find it cause the last time I did it I got zapped big time."

Joy looked at him confused. "Well I get room 5 opened up for you so you can make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Sam and Raichu followed Joy till they got to the room. She opened it up and stepped aside for them to enter. "If you want to leave your belongings up front while your gone just give them to Chansey, OK?" "Alright and thanks again." Raichu jumped on the bed and stared at Sam all happy and joyous. "Hold on, let me get this pack off." After that he sat on the bed and brought her over to his lap. Instantly he found her sweet spot and she just melted into his lap. "Boy your cheeks _are_ quite stiff." "Last time when I did this at Brock's they weren't as stiff." Raichu wasn't listing. She didn't care. She was in seventh heaven at the moment.

After about 30 mins of this, they exited the center and walked around the whole town. They stumbled upon Floaroma Meadow which was just covered in flowers. Beautiful shades of red, yellow, and violet. There were Pokemon everywhere taking in the smell of the garden. (Look at all these Pokemon. Its amazing how they and this city can see eye to eye and live together in peace.) Sam took out his Poke-dex and scanned in all that he could. (20 entries, not bad)

After a while of enjoying the garden and letting Raichu have her way for a bit, he looked at the time on his Poke-dex. 8pm. (better get back so I can get supper made.) "Come on Raichu we're going back!" Raichu poked her head out of a flower bed and ran over to him. They were walking towards the exit when Raichu turned around quickly because of a little noise she heard. "What's up girl?" … "Lets get going, its supper time." They both exited the garden and head straight for the Pokemon Center. They both got to their room and noticed a key on the lamp table. (huh she did leave me a key even though I didn't really need it.) Sam got out her Pokemon food and notice that it was getting low. (hmm I guess I'll have to make some more here pretty quick.) He poured some out in her bowl and got pulled out a ramen cup for himself. While he was letting the hot water soak into the ramen, he sat on the bed looking out the window thinking about today's events.

(I wonder whats up with that Kirlia? It seems to be mad at me or something, but during the two times I battled it, It would be ruthless during it. Then very kind and nice when the battle was over.) Sam's face started to blush a bit (And it would always give me a kiss on the cheek … But what would explain all the headaches I've been getting lately. It doesn't make sense … Well I think tomorrow morning when I get up I'm gonna get my head examined and see whats going on. Don't need to traveling with that raging headache coming and going as it pleases.)

Sam looked towards Raichu to see that she was licking her food bowel to the point where she was wearing it on her head. "Raichu, no offense but you eat like a pig." Raichu started to get depressed as she took the dish off her head. "Hey, now don't give me that." "I didn't mean anything by it, but your a lady, show a little more control, that's all." … "Would you like another bowl?" Raichu quickly shook her head yes as he poured some more. Immediately she forgot what he said and started going nuts on the food. "Oh well, I guess I should still be grateful that I have you with me."

_Author's notes: to everyone who reads this story, I just want you to tell you that next week I'm gonna take it off from writing a chapter. Main reason why is because it'll be Independence day here in USA, and I got plans. So I'll try to get chp 8 posted the week after that 11th-12th. _

Please Rate and Review

and if you have any ideas for further chapters,

hit me up with a personal message on my fanfic account.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8 Someone Familiar

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the Original Characters and story plot.

( ) will indicate human thoughts

Chapter 8

Someone Familiar

8am. The sound of birds were chirping outside, Chanseys in the hallways were getting the center ready for another day, and Raichu snoring away in her bed. Sam awoke to this with much annoyance. He just stared at her with disbelief. "How in the world can she be comfortable?" Raichu was laying with her upper half hanging off the bed with her tails tip wedge in between the wall and mattress. Sam got up and walked out towards the public restroom to get ready and to leave her sleep off that 5th helping she ending up having last night.

30 mins afterwords he walked back into his room to still find her passed out only this time she was on her head on the floor. Still sleeping even though she fell out of bed. After getting everything packed up he went over and rubbed her belly to wake her. "Come on girl, we need to get going." Raichu woke up and stretched herself a bit before making her way to the door.

Sam left the key up front and thanked Joy as they headed out of the Pokemon Center. He made his way to the local Clinic to see if he could get a quick checkup. As they sat in the waiting room Raichu was looking at Sam with worry in her eyes. Noticing this he said "Don't worry, I'm just getting myself checked out to see if there is anything wrong with me before we get going again." Raichu just turned to look at the floor.

After what seemed to be forever a doctor came out calling for Sam. "Just stay here, it shouldn't be too long." Sam got up and walked with the doctor to a room in the back. All the meanwhile Raichu curled up and started whining as though she was a lonely Houndour.

"Alright there Sam, so what seems to be the trouble?"

"Well I've been getting terrible headaches every so often." "They seem to come and go as they please and not to mention that with my recent one, I got extremely winded."

The doctor looked over the paper work that Sam did while he was in the waiting room.

"Have you changed your diet at all?"

"No"

"Have you change the altitude you were at greatly?"

" … No."

The doctor looked at the paper work again with a confused look.

"Well lets get a MRI scan going and see what going on in there."

Later after the scan …

"Well everything seems to be alright." "Nothing is out of the ordinary" "Is there anything else that you can tell me that could be a factor in this?" After thinking hard for while he came up with no answer. "Well, I'd suggest that you carry around some aspirin or ibuprofen so when it happens again you won't have to suffer to long."

…

"Alright then, thanks for everything."

Sam came walking back to the waiting area with a worried expression. (If he is unable to figure it out then who can? I really don't think aspirin is gonna help.) He made his way back to Raichu who was curled up in the chair sleeping. "Come on girl, lets get going." Her ears perked up and she instantly jumped onto Sam crying. "What in the world is up with you?" After realizing what she could be thinking,"Don't worry girl, the doctor said that nothing was wrong." "How about we get going so we can forget about this?" Raichu looked up and dried her tears off. She noticed that Sam was kind of forcing himself to smile for her sake, and with that she smiled back at him to help cheer each other up.

Sam and Raichu were heading out of the Clinic with Raichu still in his arms when he noticed someone who looked familiar. This guy was huge, had to be well over six feet tall. He had blonde hair, and it looked like he had a Pichu on his shoulders. (No … it can't be, could it?) Sam reached in his pocket for his poke-dex and turned it on. He scrolled down to 'Trainers in the area' and selected it. After a moment it chirped out :_one known trainer in the area: _

Instantly knowing who it was, Sam walked up to giant and shouted. "Hey, nimrod!" The person tripped a bit at this and quickly turned around and started to yell at whoever said that only to realize "Wait a minute." "Sam … It is you, how you doing my boy!" Raichu looked up at the behemoth. He was well over the height of Sam. He had blonde hair and his eyes were blue, just like Sam's when he puts his blue contact lenses in every morning. Raichu dug her face into Sam.

"What's up with your Raichu there son?"

"Oh, she just gets a little shy around people who she doesn't know." "Come on girl its OK, this is my dad, Kevin."

Raichu looked at him again and noticed that he had a confused Pichu on his right shoulder. His face looked similar to Sam's face and had a warm feeling around him. Sam brought Raichu closer to get a sample of his sent. She took a quick sniff and realized that it was very similar to Sam's. Raichu jumped out of his arms and into Kevin's.

"See he's OK, I really don't think he would do anything to hurt a Pokemon."

Kevin was rubbing the back of Raichu's head and noticed something about her right away.

"I'm guessing there Sam that she likes getting her cheeks rubbed, am I right?"

"Yeah but how did you.."

"I started to rub by her cheeks and noticed that when I moved away she would press her cheeks towards my hand." "I would also have to guess that she has been discharged recently due to the fact that I didn't get zapped."

"Hmm, you really do live up to your repetition as the 'Pokemon whisperer'"

"Yeah I guess I do."

"So father, what brings you to Floaroma Town, there aren't any Gym battles here you know."

"True as that is, the main reason why I'm here is that my Poke-dex was registering you in the area and I wanted to see how you were doing so far."

"I'm doing OK I guess."

"Have you had any Pokemon battles yet and if so how many have you captured?"

Sam started to look down with embarrassment. "Well I haven't captured any yet but I've had a couple of battles."

"Oh, did you get defeated?"

"Well I'm not really sure."

Kevin looked at him confused.

"You see I've had a couple of battles with a Kirlia who seems to be angry with me." "No matter what we do it always gets the upper-hand." "And when we get defeated it teleports in front of me and gives me a kiss on the cheek then disappears."

Kevin started to roar with laughter.

" What are you laughing at?" "It can't be helped that we keep losing."

"Sorry about that, but I think I know whats going on."

Sam looked at him with wonder.

"I think the reason why it keeps bothering you is that it wants you to catch it."

" ?, Really?" "How would you know that?"

With his free arm Kevin reached for a pokeball on his belt and threw it in the air. Out in a flash of light popped out a Wigglytuff. Instantly it turned around to give its trainer a hug only to realize that there was someone else in his arms. Wigglytuff started to expand a little bit as it got angry. "Settle there Tuffy, This is my son's Pokemon." It started to settle a bit and sat down by his legs. "You see there are Pokemon who want nothing more than to be with trainers." "Sometime they even 'fall in love' with there trainers like Tuffy here." "So my guess would be is that there Kirlia is longing for you to become it's trainer."

"I guess that makes sense." Sam said as he was scratching his head.

Kevin set Raichu on the ground. As she walked towards Sam, Tuffy just gave her a disgusted look. Raichu quickly clamped onto Sam's leg and buried her face into it.

"Well I guess I better get going there son." "I want to make down to Jubilife City before it gets to late."

"Even though it was short it was great seeing you again dad."

"Same here, Oh now that I think about it." "I heard about a cool place to check out if you interested."

"Were would that be?"

"In Snowpoint City." "There is a legend of a gigantic Pokemon who sleeps in the temple there."

"Hmm, does sound interesting, but how do I get there?"

Kevin reached into his backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This should be all the info you need." "I recommend that when you get to Eterna City that you get some winter gear cause its gonna get cold." … "Catch you later."

And with that Kevin, Pichu and Wigglytuff were out of sight. Sam unfolded the paper to see that it was a crude map with some recognizable landmarks on it. Sam also found a hidden trail that would bypass Eterna Forest and cut the time in half to get there. (I wonder if he's really OK in by giving me his map.) "Well Raichu lets get going to Snowpoint City" "RAI!"

_Author's notes._

_Well there you go a little late but I got it done. Chapter 9 Will be out 7/25. Reason why is I'll be out of town on business and won't get any time into doing a chapter. But hopefully during the weeks after that they should be out every Sunday night with little to no delays. Thanks._


End file.
